Darken Thy Eyes
by Encaitare Skirata
Summary: Luke Skywalker. A farmboy to an Imperial Prince overnight. With the Darkside within him and his Father at his back, who can stop him... except maybe the Past. AU. Dark!Luke.
1. Waking Up

I haven't found many Darkside! Luke stories. Filtering through how many thousands of fics with him in them, let alone him being Darkside material, is harder than one would think. So, I decided I'll just write my own. Remember, this is an AU and I have taken the liberties surrounding that. Please enjoy!

Liberties I have taken: No Asoka, A Suit-less Vader, etc.

I do not own Star Wars or any canon character.

'Why me?'

Luke found himself saying that phrase more and more often in his life.

He blinked his blue-eyes slowly, even that little reflex hurt. Above him, he saw the tall multi-storied buildings that surrounded him and the light from beyond the alley brightening it enough to see where he was. Luke found himself lying in a litter filled alley, cursing his luck… or rather lack-there-of. From the stories he had been told of his own family's history, Skywalker's were notorious for their ability to attract trouble.

Luke rolled onto his side with a grunt. Everything hurt. He slowly sat up, grimacing in disgust when his right hand found itself in a puddle of… something. Luke shuddered, wiping his hand on his pants. Even with a cybernetic hand, he could still feel everything, and that was disgusting. Luke hoisted himself to his feet and brushed the seat of his pants off, as well as the back of his pilot jacket, getting rid of the alley dirt and grime. Looking around the alley. From the style of the buildings and the massive clamor of sentient beings and speeders he could hear, he recognized where he was.

"How the kriff did I get to Coruscant?" he grumbled aloud. His father was going to kill him for this… Well, Luke was twenty-five, having been with his father for about seven/eight years by that point… he was too old to be punished, or grounded for something like this. Luke could literally get away with murder where his father was concerned, but still…he had no intentions of unnecessarily worrying his father.

With his thoughts concerning his father, Luke exited the alley, the pain in his body receding slightly. He had stepped out of the alley the busy streets of Coruscant, a level or two down from the surface level. Speeders of every style, make, and color cluttered the sky-lanes above him. Trandoshans, Twi-leks, Humans, Wookies, and hundreds of other sentient beings crowded the streets around him. He slipped his way into the crowd and began heading for the nearest Imperial Outpost, also known as: One free ride for an Imperial Prince to Vader's Palace available at every Imperial post, center, base, and building. Luke thoroughly enjoyed the privilege that came with being Vader's Heir, not to mention being the Dark Lord's only son.

As he walked amongst the crowds, Luke stretched-out with the Force, seeking his Father's light; his Force signature. Darth Vader had a Force Signature that shone like the heart of a sun. Luke's own signature shone nearly as bright in the Force as his Father. Vader was after all the "Chosen One". Luke had tried to get his Father to explain, in extreme detail mind you, what that exactly meant. His Father had managed to avoid that conversation at every turn.

'Wait, that isn't right! What the Sith was that?!' Luke shocked and startled himself and quickly drew the Force into himself and hid his Force presence immediately. What he felt hadn't been his Father, instead it had been hundreds of Force signatures on Corsuscant. Something was wrong, and his Father and the Emperor needed to be informed. Luke grabbed for his comlink and coding it to his Father's personal one… nothing. Luke tried again. Nothing happened. No beep or signal emitted from it. Luke furrowed his eyes at the little device. He shook it and then turned it off and on again. Still nothing. 'What?' he thought, confused. Luke had made the comlink himself, it should be working! Unable to contact his Father through the Force, and with his comlink not working. Luke broke into a run heading towards the nearest Outpost. Coruscant had thousands of Outposts, it was known as Imperial Center after all. He knew there was one located on Republica and CorePark, the two streets were located about four miles away from his current position. Vader needed to know about this!

Luke ran for mile before stopping on a credit, something had caught his eye. His eyes fixed on the Coruscant News Center that was being shone on the public holograms surrounding the area. Luke eyes furrowed deeply in outright confusion, his thin lips forming a frown. The hologram was showing two tall human males, one was of non-descript red-haired man with a comlink, obviously interviewing the other man on the screen. The other man was Bail Organa! 'That's impossible!' Luke knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was impossible! Organa was dead (as was the planet Alderaan for that matter). Thoughts of How, Who, Why and so many others crowded and floated around the blond man's head. Bail Organa was dead! He saw his death firsthand. Bail, unlike what so many others believed, didn't die on Alderaan. He was killed by Vader on Vader's Flagship; the Executor. Bail had been captured, merely hours before the destruction of Alderaan, trying to escape from Coruscant with Rebel Information. Vader had killed him. But this Bail, he looked… younger, less haunted, more confident.

'What is happening?' Luke mentally questioned. A dead man being found alive, hundreds of unknown Force signatures… Luke struggled to remember how he had even gotten to Coruscant in the first place. Had he been kidnapped? No. If he had been, he would either be dead or still with his captors awaiting a ransom demand. Not walking free. Maybe he escaped?

'What is happening?' he repeated, his calloused hands coming to cradle his head, his eyes closing, a searing headache beginning to form, once again, just behind his eyes. Opening his hurting eyes, he continued forward towards the Outpost, not running this time. Luke began to pay attention to the little everyday details that may pass his notice, he needed an idea of what was happening. The most obvious thing was the News Broadcast with Organa. But also, the unknown Force signatures. Luke skirted around a Bothan couple dressed in extravagant clothing, and he noticed a squad of Stormtroopers coming down the street towards him… but, something was off about the squad. The Stormtrooper's armor was wrong. Too Mandolorian looking in the helmet, too slick-looking, too wrong. Luke ducked behind a small vendor kiosk. Luke commanded armies in the name of the Empire, he fought on the front lines against the Rebel Alliance, and those that opposed the Empire. These soldiers were not a faction of the Empire, he knew this by their armor, by his own experience and his own instinct.

Luke kept his eyes on the troopers, looking for any detail that would give away who they served. He noticed the slight variation in their uniforms, an extra color stripe here or there, one even wore a kama and two blaster pistols… And then Luke noticed something that struck him as odd. The troopers… they were all the same height. What is the probability of a group of 8 troopers and them all be the exact same height! Luke quickly connected the details; the troopers were clones! Luke remembered back to his studies of the Old Republic and how clones were used as soldiers in the Grand Army, the GAR.

Luke glanced around him, before melting into the shadows of an alley behind him. The other end of the alley opened into another busy street, with no troopers in sight. Luke hurried forward, determined to reach the Outpost. Luke reached a public staircase that brought him to the 1st level of Coruscant, the surface level. As he walked he noticed one more thing that added to his growing list, titled: What the kriff is happening? He noticed there was no symbols of the Empire anywhere. Not a flag, not a mention on any of the screens or holograms he passed, no mention of him or his father. Nothing. Dread began to fill his person, along with frustration. He was on Imperial Center for star's sake! The only symbol he saw was a variation of the Imperial symbol, but it still looked and felt wrong to the Imperial Prince. Everything he knew was beginning to turn upside down, he couldn't find any of his own soldiers, not a hint of the Imperial symbol anywhere, he couldn't contact his Father! His headache began to throb harder, pressure building inside his head!

Luke could sense his frustration growing into anger. He stopped once more, leaning against the wall of a building. Bracing one of his hands on it, he focused on his breathing, willing little trickles of the Force into his head, healing his headache. He couldn't risk more than that, with so many Force users around, he couldn't afford to be found without knowing what was going on. The Darkside was calling him today. It could sense his confusion and anger, wanting it to grow inside the blond-haired man until it filled him completely. Luke may be a Sith, but that didn't mean the Darkside controlled him. His Father had taught him to be the master of the Darkside, not it's servant. Luke calmed at that thought, panicking would do him little good here. Luke began to walk, determined to reach the Outpost. He needed answers.

Twenty minutes later, Luke stood dumbfounded.

Having walked four miles, he arrived at Republica and CorePark. There was no Outpost. No soldiers. No officers. No nothing. Instead of an Outpost, it was a restaurant. A restaurant that, apparently, specialized in Corellian cuisine.

Luke's stomach growled. He glanced down at his own stomach. He was hungry. And lost apparently. Not a good combo in his mind. With a sigh, he ran one of his hands through his short blond-hair and walked into the restaurant.

Luke was directed by the server droid to a small table by one of the windows. After ordering a Spiceloaf and an ale. He sat back in his chair, his eyes looking to the world outside the window.

Luke idly grabbed out his comlink, spinning it in his fingers before trying to com his Father once more. Nothing happened. Luke stuffed it back into his pocket, annoyance could be seen on his face. Turning his attention back to the inside of the restaurant, he looked at the other patrons. Corellians, and other sentients packed the restaurant. It was dinner time for the masses.

As his food arrived and he had begun to eat; he turned his attention on his meal. He was half-way through his spiceloaf when he heard it.

"I heard Jedi Kenobi had successfully negotiated with the leaders of Brentaal." A Corellian commented to his tablemates, a couple tables over from Luke's own.

"Hah! What do you expect from 'The Negotiator' himself!" came the jovial answer. An older Corellian man, given by the accent.

The single blue-haired woman at the table giggled at the exchange between her companions.

Luke's hands clenched around his silverware, his blue eyes narrowing. Luke, careful to conceal his Force presence, probed the minds of the three beings. What he heard….

'Jedi again! They're always causing a ruckus! Leave the war to the soldiers.'

'Obi-wan Kenobi is one to be admired to be certain. I have to tell Tyr about this! She'll never believe it!'

"Obi-wan." Luke whispered aloud. He remembered that old man, the man who had stolen him from his father. Obi-wan was dead. Again, Vader had killed him on the Death Star. Luke hadn't been on the Death Star at that time, but in the Outer Rim dismantling a slaver ring that had decided to take its business into the Imperial Worlds. A mistake. One big mistake they had paid for with their lives. Slavery was not tolerated in the Empire. Once the Death Star was created, the Emperor finally outlawed slavery. Vader was extremely pleased when this happened. Vader never allowed slavers to live. The Emperor had kept Vader away from the Death Star until its near completion. The Emperor was wise enough to keep Vader away from the subjects of slavery and forced submission. Vader held no tolerance for slavery, the Emperor himself was a different story. Luke, knowing that part of his Father's past, agreed whole-heartedly with his Father's anti-slavery beliefs. Luke has seen slavery first-hand during his childhood on Tatooine, it was, sadly, a common sight in the Outer Rims. Luke relished in the deaths of the slavers. No sentient was created to be ruled by another in such a way.

Finishing his meal, he stood up. He had filched on his way to the Outpost/restaurant a handful of credit chips from various beings he had passed. He had a feeling his own Imperial credits would do him no good here. Placing a few on the table, Luke wandered over to the table of the gossiping trio.

"Evening. Mind if I join you?" Luke asked politely, his lips curling into a smile that hinted at roguish charm. His own Coruscanti accent bleeding into his words. He had long thrown off his Tatooine accent… it had taken awhile to get rid of the coarse accent of the Outer Rim.. Yet… the result. Luke smiled wider, focusing on the woman of the group. Luke had inherited the looks of his parents, which benefited him time and time again. Much to the amusement of his close friends.

"Wh-"

A dull thump was heard, the younger Corellian male flinched, throwing a glare at the woman across from him. A knowing smirk crossed the oldest of the group at the antics of his tablemates.

"Of course! Please sit! Have you eaten? Care for a drink? I hear that the Twistler here is phenomenal." She simpered to the blond stranger, her pale cheeks slowly turning red.

"Thank you, I have just eaten though, but thank you, dear lady." Luke charmed out. The woman blushed redder, fanning herself with her ring-laden hand.

"Zu-orra!"

"What, Ky?" The woman replied distracted by the charming stranger.

"Stop it, you two." A calm voice broke in. The third table member spoke, before turning his attention to Luke.

"What can we do for you?"

Luke laughed quietly, acting embarrassed. "I'm afraid I eavesdropped on your conversation earlier. You were talking about the Negotiator, correct?"

"Oh yes! General Obi-wan Kenobi, the Jedi!" the woman chirped in, gesturing to the forth chair at the table. Luke sat gracefully, smiling at her.

"You see, I have been away from Coruscant for the last several years, doing some work in the Outer Rim, charity work, of course. You speak highly of this… Jedi Kenobi. Who is he? And what had happened on Brentaal?"

"Oh, you won't believe this!" Ky, the younger Corellian cut in, his caramel eyes alighting with excitement. "General Kenobi and General Skywalker traveled to Brentaal to-"

Luke stopped listening, struggling to conceal his shock at the words General Skywalker.

"I apologize to interrupt, but who is General Skywalker?" Luke cut in, confusion coloring his words.

The oldest of the group huffed a laugh, "You've been out of the Core too long if you don't know who that is."

Luke laughed lightly, tilted his head, feigning an embarrassed look once more. "I believe that to be true, good sir!"

The oldest Corellian leaned back in his chair and began telling Luke what the Galaxy knew of General Skywalker. General Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With no Fear. A renown Jedi. As the Corellian continued Luke's mind began to swirl at the implications. His Father…. Anakin… Jedi… Obi-wan…The Grand Army… Republic… Chancellor Palpatine…

'Impossible.' This was the word that repeated itself, over and over and over again in his sharp mind… 'Yet, Father always says that nothing is impossible with the Force, to never underestimate its power.' Could Luke really be in the past. The past where is father is still a Jedi Knight. Where Palpatine wasn't Emperor, but Chancellor. Where the Republic still existed.

With a slight wave of his hand, Luke mind-tricked his tablemates. Blurring their memories of him.

Luke left the restaurant.

Luke walked and walked, hours past, hands clasped behind his back, his head down in thought. He tried to make sense of what had happened to him, how he could have been transported to the Past. The sun had set, the four moons of Coruscant beginning to rise in the sky.

Luke found himself back in the littered alley. He had walked miles of the 1st level, the 2nd, he was back on the 3rd level, where the confusion began. Luke surveyed the alley, searching for any clues that may lead to how and why. He was even tempted to meditate on the answer, but threw that thought from his mind. The Force Users around the planet may notice him. Speaking of Force Users… Luke could sense two of them approaching his position. Luke, though his Force use sealed off, doubled-checked to make sure he could not be sensed by another. Luke melted into the shadows of a nearby building, his dark clothing helping to conceal him.

Two Jedi, two Knights, judging by their appearance appeared from around a street corner. Luke watched them, watching ever gesture, every word was remembered.

The Jedi were analyzing the area around where Luke himself had appeared. From what he could hear, not even the Jedi knew what had caused the disturbance in the Force. They had been sent from the Temple.

Luke vaguely remembered the former Jedi Temple. He could see the ruins from almost any of the buildings he frequented on his Coruscant. Luke lived in the Federal District, the Senate District on Coruscant. Close to where is Father had his Palace, where the Emperor lived, and where the main buildings of the Imperial Army was located. He had not thought to consider to check the Temple for answers… it was Force related, after all.

Luke got bored watching the two Jedi, wishing they would hurry and leave. Refusing to fidget, Luke continued to listen to their lack-of-answers concerning the Alley. Finally, he heard something interesting; the words Obi-wan and Anakin. The Jedi were discussing the return of them both from Brentaal. They were to arrive at the Temple two days from now, that caught Luke's attention. Excitement began to fill the young Skywalker at the aspect of seeing his Father. Especially his much younger father.

Luke thought to his father now, as he knew him. Vader was an impressive, intimidating figure, a commanding one. Vader wore the black armored robes and cowl of a Sith Lord, a thick belt that held his lightsaber, and a black mask. Vader never showed his face to the Galaxy. Luke had seen his Father's face of course. The Older Skywalker wore his blond, nearly brown, hair short, yet long enough to see the beginning of his curls, his blue eyes striking with a faded scar over his right eye. Only those closest to Vader got to see behind his mask. Luke had heard once, that his father had been severely burned on Mustafar fighting his former Master Obi-wan. Vader had nearly lost three of his limbs fighting in that battle, he managed to parry Obi-wan's lightsaber, but had not managed to avoid the kick to his chest, which threw him down the ashy incline into the lava river of Mustafar. Vader had been burned by the fires of Mustafar, his clothing had caught the flames. What no one had expected was the survival of the young Sith, burns had covered his entire body. Palpatine had traveled with due haste to his apprentice's side, medical unit with him. Vader was burned, yet he lived! Palpatine had entered into the atmosphere surrounded Mustafar and had felt the presence of his Apprentice in incredible pain… but, he had also felt the Force. The Force itself had kept the man alive.

Luke had asked his father, once he had heard the story of his battle on Mustafar; why didn't Obi-wan feel your presence in the Force? Vader had replied, that grief and betrayal had blinded the mind of his former master… that the Force had blocked it from the Jedi for that time. The Force loved Vader. Whether as Anakin or Vader, the Force remained strong in him, it loved him. Luke knew it had to do with his Father being the 'Chosen One', but his Father refused to explain it further.

Luke watched the Jedi, staying long enough to know when and where Obi-wan and his father would be arriving on Coruscant. Once he had that information, Luke turned and silently vanished into the dark streets of Coruscant. He needed to find a place to rest and recover.


	2. Traveling Above and Below

My math may be off, but I'm aiming for about 20 B.B.Y. for the storyline. The middle of the Clone Wars (since it campaigned from 22 B.B.Y. to 19 B.B.Y.)

Also remember that this is an AU. Characters in the "Past" will act differently, due to the fact that the Original movies/books didn't happen exactly as the Canon says it did.

(Line Break)

Luke traveled into the lower levels of Coruscant. He was searching for a place to rest for the night.

As he walked he saw clone troopers walking the streets in their sleek black and white armor. Luke avoided them with ease, traveling farther and farther down into the Undercity. It was night, and he began to see more seedy and shady characters begin their business. Luke knew, between the Grand Army and the Coruscant Police Force the upper levels of the planet would be littered with security droids, cameras, holograms, and soldiers. So, he would travel amongst the darkness, disappearing into the dark levels of Coruscant, with about a trillion of other beings on the planet… it wouldn't be too difficult to vanish from the potential eyes of the CPF or the GAR.

With a little bit of looking and his basic knowledge of the layout of Coruscant. Luke was able to find a hotel. A seedy hotel to be sure, but it worked for him. The hotel was 4 stories tall, plain durasteel siding and compact windows. Its name had faded off long ago. Luke wouldn't have known it as a hotel if it wasn't for the argument between two Ishori that stood in front of the building.

"You cannot be serious! We are not staying here!" a Ishori female, her high-pitched voice, catching Luke's attention. He stopped to listen, curious as to what the argument was about.

'Curiosity… another negative Skywalker trait.' Luke thought, with a quirk of his thin lips. He ducked into a nearby doorway, leaning against it.

"We have to, Meera!" pleaded the Ishori male.

"And why is that? I want the Hotel Republica! Not this… hovel!" the female sneered out, her eyes glancing to the hotel in disgust.

"The Hotel Republica is run by a _Diamal_!" the male frantically waving his horned fists in the air to portray the gravity of their apparent situation.

The female paled at that.

Luke snorted silently to himself. Every core planet dweller knew of the rivalry between the Ishori and the Diamalla. While Luke had no attachment to Diamal. Luke found Isht to be beautiful in that planet's summertime. He often dragged R2-D2 along with him. Spending his days lounging and relaxing with his close friend. Some found it odd, that one of Luke's closest friends was an astromech. Luke didn't see it. R2 was a loyal and feisty droid, always ready and willing to help with anything Luke put his mind to. R2-D2 had also been a gift from his father to himself. R2-D2 had been a friend and close companion to his father for years.

He yawns, covering his mouth with a pale hand.

'2142, huh?', Luke glancing at the Level Number. Far enough from the surface, but near enough for easy access to it without having to go farther down into the Undercity. He did not want to get caught in a Crime Ring war, or to accidentally call attention to himself by running into the crime syndicates that controlled the lower levels of this planet. Coruscant may look like a beautiful and modern metropolis, but like all planets in the Galaxy, they had their dark secrets to hide. Luke mentally listed the major crime syndicates he knew of; Hutts, Black Sun, Whiplash, the Zann Consortium; some would even consider the Bounty Hunter Guild on that list. Though, Luke personally didn't see the problem with that particular organization. He often worked alongside Hunters when tracking down Rebels, criminals or information. Bounty Hunters kept their attention on the pulse of the Criminal world. They kept aware of civil wars, territory disputes, crime lords, wanted posters, battles between planets, smugglers and their cargo, new narcotics, weapons dealers and more. When trouble was aroused, so aroused the people's needs of shady business dealings and that results in their credits falling into the gloved hands of a Hunter.

Entering into the hotel Luke walked up to the counter, noticing that a non-Coruscanti was attending, with its birdlike nose, and bluish-grey skin. 'A H'nemthe,' if Luke remembered correctly.

"Wha' do you wan'?" the H'nemthe questioned abruptly, with it's accent, it was missing part of its words. Luke replied simply, "A room."

The H'nemthe, narrowed its eyes and gave Luke an expression that translated as; 'Well duh! You blasted nerf herder!' Luke tilted his head to the side, slightly. Returning the concierge's look with one of his own. "A room and no questions. How's that for you?" Luke snapped out, irritated by the attendant's lack of manners. He was tempted to mind-trick the concierge but didn't want the hassle of having to do it every time he entered the hotel. Or having the concierge give his room away while Luke was exploring the planet. It was better if he simply paid for it

"400 credi's."

"400? I could get a room at the Grand Hotel for that! 100 credits for this poodoo hotel."

"You can go elsewher'. 300."

"200. Or I will go elsewhere." Luke bartered icily.

"250 credi's and no questions."

"Deal." Luke handing over the last of his credits he had gathered from before his dinner at the restaurant. Over the years Luke had realized that hotels such as these, don't ask how long you plan on staying for. They ask for the money up-front and didn't care when you left. It was insurance for them, thus the reason behind the astronomical prices of a cheap-looking hotel.

Grapping his room card from the concierge, he turned and walked away, taking the stairs up onto the 3rd floor. Unlocking and entering his room and shutting it behind him. He took a breath and leaned against the door behind him. His head spun. With another breath, he took off his pilot jacket, leaving him in a rust-colored long-sleeved shirt, dark pants and boots. Before tossing his jacket on the back of the single chair in the room, he reached into one of its jacket pockets, grabbing out a little device, he stood and scanned the room for bugs and cameras. Finding none, he returned the scanner to his jacket pocket. He stretched out on his stomach on the single bed, his nose crinkling for a second at the musty scent of the comforter, before ignoring it. Luke grabbed out his comlink… still nothing. He threw it at the durasteel-grey wall, his blue eyes flashing in anger. Rolling onto his side, Luke, still with his boots on, slipped into an uneasy sleep, just as the moons of Coruscant had just passed their zenith and had begun to descend into the west.

(Line Break)

Luke awoke to the sound of blaster fire.

Launching himself out of his bed, he ran to the single window in his room. Looking out he could see a brawl had broken out among the crowds below. Being three-stories up, Luke could see everything. He winced in sympathy when a male Twi-lek was elbowed in the face by another unknown being. Luke saw the blaster rifle that had been shot off in the hands of a Coruscant Police Force Officer. An officer that had attempted to control the populace by the show of superior weaponry.

'What a fool.' Luke shook his head in disgust. It wasn't a weapon that made one powerful…Turning away from the window and ignoring the ruckus outside, Luke slipped into the 'fresher.

Showering quickly, he dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he wiped a section of the mirror clear of steam. 'Force, I look tired.' Luke shook his head slowly, a rueful smile on his lips.

Luke redressed, dark pants, boots, shirt, a blaster, and his beloved lightsaber. His lightsaber he kept hidden, strapped to his lower back, along with an EC-17 Holdout Blaster. A favorite among Imperial Scouts. It was small enough to be hidden easily, which Luke favored.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the Holonet. The Clone War updates were being shown, as well as interviews with several prominent officials were being played. Luke took note of the names of places, senators, officials, and other information that would give him an idea of when he was in the past. The Holonet displayed the current time and date, Luke calculated quickly. He was about… 27 years into the Past, about halfway through the Clone Wars.

Leaning back on his hands, eyes slightly focusing on the dull grey ceiling above, Luke took stock of what he knew: His father was still a Jedi. Obi-wan was alive. Bail Organa was alive. The Clone Wars was still in progress. Palpatine was Chancellor, not Emperor yet. His father and Obi-wan were off-planet until tomorrow and they were, assumedly, still friends. The Jedi were not extinct. The Republic was still in power, not the Empire.

And he, personally, had zero allies. He was alone in the Past. No back-up, no allies, no way to contact anyone.

"Son of a Kath-hound!"

He was so screwed!

(Line Break)

After his _slight_ verbal outburst at the hotel. Luke left the establishment after the brawl outside had ended. Retracing his steps back to the surface level and himself blending among the masses. Though his clothes were dark and simple, they were still of expensive material. Among the rich and famous, he wouldn't stand out. Luke filched several credits from a few strangers he had passed, bumping into them slightly as a distraction from his hand on their money belt, quickly stuffing the credits into one of the inner pockets of his own jacket. It was an old technique, but it worked in a pinch. He couldn't use the Force while on the Surface without the chance of a Jedi sensing him, and the Darkness that hid within him.

Smirking to himself, 'the Jedi have no clue who hides among them. Foolish, idiotic Jedi, between the Emperor and myself; what trouble we could cause you, such fools not to realize we are under your very nose." Luke entertaining himself with thoughts of darkness and chaos as he continued to walk, thoughts on how he could destroy the Jedi with one simple alliance between himself and the Chancellor of their 'peaceful' Republic.

With his thoughts turning to Palpatine; his father would be arriving planet-side tomorrow. Luke looked towards the Senate Building. He thought about contacting Palpatine, yet quickly discarded that thought as soon as it entered his mind. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't risk that. Exposing Palpatine would bring the Jedi down upon their heads. But not only that, it could stop his Father's fate of embracing the Darkside. That thought turning Luke's conscience to ice. He could not risk that.

Shaking his blond-haired head in disbelief. He still couldn't fathom Palpatine as simply _a chancellor._ Let alone the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. Between what few comments Bail Organa had mentioned on the public Broadcast, and what the Corellian had said at the restaurant, he still couldn't imagine Palpatine as anything other than Emperor of the Galaxy. One of the three, if not _the_ , most feared man in the Galaxy itself. Along with Lord Darth Vader or Luke himself, as Heir Apparent.

As he walked, he saw stormtroopers, military vehicles such as a few LAAT flying above in the skylanes, he saw official's arguing on the Coruscant News concerning the Separatists, and what they believe to be the cause of the current War. Luke shook his head at everything. The war here seemed more… conspicuous, more straightforward, he guessed. With the Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, it played out more as cloak and dagger type battles. A few times though that changed, such as the Battle of Hoth, The Battle of Yavin and subsequently the destruction of the Death Star, or the Battle of Scarif where outright battle had formed. The Rebels stayed in the shadows and planned their battles from worn-down stations, not as the Separatists fought according to Luke's history lessons. The Separatists had actual planets behind their cause such as Bastion and Telos IV, not simply Rebel bases.

Luke had just passed between two buildings on the Upper Level when he saw it.

The Jedi Temple.

The Jedi Temple stood out in the distance, towers and all. Luke stopping and moving over to stand by a railing that overlooked the planet from above. He had been raised with the stories and histories of the Jedi. He knew the Jedi believed they were controlling the peace, that they were peace-keepers. Luke knew; however, they were liars and short-sided, self-righteous hypocrites. His father had explained their disregard for relationships, for _life_. They secluded themselves behind their massive temple doors and saw nothing beyond their nose. The Jedi did not see the power that came with passion. That passion was not an evil thing. They forsook relationships, abhorred having connection with people outside Jedi society.

'Jedi and their small-minded ideals.'

They had disregard for his father, they had treated him with contempt, yet Anakin had been seen as a hero in the Galaxy. The Jedi had refused see his father for who he truly was. A fighter, a passionate warrior, powerful in the Force. Luke chose, years before, to never forgive the Jedi for disrespecting his father, and forcing his father to hide his own marriage from the Galaxy, his relationship with his wife… to lose his son because of the Jedi…

It was the fault of the Jedi, Luke had not been raised with his father, but on the dust-bowl planet of Tatooine. Luke's anger began to grow once more. While he should have been raised a Prince, he had been raised in the Outer Rim among criminals, slavers, crime rings… and moisture farmers. Luke began to remember when he had first _officially_ met the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi years ago, in his childhood. He hated Tatooine, but he had hated his Aunt and Uncle more. Obi-wan Kenobi had given baby Luke to Owen and Beru, and Owen and Beru had kept Luke hidden from the Empire Back on Tatooine, Luke had simply known the older man as…

(Flashback)

 _Luke ran through the streets of Mos Eisley, chasing after the thief. The scorching wind of Tatooine rushing through his hair and clothes, blurring his eyes with the tears that sprung to shield his eyes from the heat and sand in the air._

 _He was catching up… he could feel it in his bones._

 _Dodging around an old cart and hurdling himself over another, he kept his pace running. He could see the billowing fabric of the thief's clothing as the creature tried to slip away and hide himself in the back alleys of the space port._

 _Luke absently heard a tremendous crash of metal striking metal up ahead._

 _Ignoring the sound Luke turned into an alley, and then another, his off-white boots sliding to a stop at the speed he had been running._

 _'Blocked!' he cried in his head._

 _A massive pile of old speeder and ship parts, wooden crates, and durasteel boxes covered the alley, stopping Luke in his pursuit of the thief. 'So, that's what that was,' connecting the crash from a couple minutes prior to the jumbled mess in front of him. The thief had collapsed metal awnings and several catwalks that spanned the narrow alley from construction crews to block Luke's path._

 _Luke wildly looked around, trying to find the thief beyond the blockade. Luke bit his lower lip in concentration, trying to figure out how to get around the obstruction._

 _Within seconds, Luke was gone again, turning around and making his way quickly to the main street he had been on previously, running the length of the row of building until he reached the street that ran perpendicular to the one he was on. He needed to get around the buildings! Luke began to pick up his pace, his sun-worn arms, pumping as he ran._

 _He made it to the next street and around to the other side of the blocked alley._

 _Nothing._

 _Luke quickly cast his gaze around again. 'Where did he go?' He needed what the thief had! It was the money his Uncle had saved for over a year, in order to buy a new Vaporator for their farm! 'If I don't get the money'… Luke shook his head, ending that thought before it could form._

 _'Wait?' Luke stopped moving. He could feel the thief. 'But how...?'_

 _Desperation caused his next actions, Luke began to follow the feeling that he felt within. He started to run again, his mind not knowing where to go…. 'But my… heart does? No. It's not my heart-feeling or my head, what was it that makes me know where to go.' His mind struggled to figure it out as he kept running. He slipped passed pilots, and mechanics, around vendors and through several alleys, until…_

 _'There!' Luke could see the thief! Willing his legs to move faster Luke followed the thief into an empty Docking Bay._

 _Entering the Bay, Luke immediately dove behind a pillar. Blaster shots hitting the sandstone pillar on the other side._

 _Luke began to panic. 'I should have known he was armed! I'm from Tatooine, I should kriffing know this!'_

 _Luke had been raised in one of the most dangerous parts of Tatooine, yes, he had been raised on a moisture farm, but even then, he did have to travel into Mos Eisley for supplies, which ironically got him into this mess in the first place!_

 _The blaster fire continued, until the thief began to yell at him… yet, Luke couldn't understand him! The alien spoke, or rather, yelled in a language that he didn't know. It definitely wasn't Basic, or Huttese…_

 _Luke crouched behind the pillar for a moment. Ignoring the yelling alien and the occasional blaster bolt. Luke crawled behind a stack of durasteel crates that were beside his position behind the pillar, the crates sat side-by-side with the pillar. Sneaking himself along, he peeked around the crates._

 _'Are you serious?' The being didn't' realize Luke had moved! Luke ducked behind the crates again. The alien looked like a…_

 _It finally clicked in Luke head! He knew what the alien was!_

 _'A Claantani!' Luke had heard of the blue-skinned creatures before. He had debated with Biggs Darklighter, his childhood friend, who was the most dangerous criminal on Tatooine. Biggs had claimed it was "Longo Two-Guns" while Luke defended and stated that any Bounty Hunter worth their hide could out-shoot 'ol Two-Guns any day. Longo was a Claantani!_

 _Luke took a breath, until he realized. He didn't hear anything. No blaster bolts and the alien had stopped yelling. Luke held his breath and spied around the corner once more._

 _The Claatani was gone!_

 _"Where di-" Luke began to say until he felt the cool-ring of a blaster on the back of his head._

 _The creature, keeping its blaster on Luke, slowly circled the young man, until he gestured with the blaster for Luke to move out into the middle of the Bay. Luke slowly stood, his limbs begin to tremble with fear and adrenaline. He was terrified._

 _The creature began to bark and demand in a language Luke could not begin to understand. The Claatani began to raise its blaster once more, about to aim his blaster fully at the young Skywalker._

 _'I am not going to die here!' He swore silently to himself and then… Luke began to feel the same feeling from before. The feeling that had guided him to the thief. Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, despite the situation._

 _Several things happened in the next few seconds._

 _The blaster had just been aimed at the young man, the Claatani tightening its finger on the trigger._

 _The blaster shot off its red bolt heading towards the boy._

 _Luke dove out of the way, scrambling to get behind the crates he had been forced to abandon._

 _The Claatani adjusted its aim, the bolts, now, grazing the tips of Luke sun-bleached hair._

 _Luke, not thinking, threw his hands out in front of himself, in a feeble attempt to stop the Blaster bolts… then something miraculous happened._

 _The durasteel crates, the ones the Luke sought to hide behind, moved! The crates shook and flew at the thief, hitting the thief with the broadsides, and pummeling the Claatani!_

 _Luke laid on the dirty, sand-cover floor of the Docking Bay in shock. 'What the…'_

 _Before his next thought could form, the thief had managed to rise from the ground as well. Cuts and bruises covered Luke's opponent. Anger was blatantly seen in the eyes of the thief._

 _The Claatani ran at Luke, Luke in turn scrambled to his boot-clad feet. Only to be tackled by the other. They both fell in an entanglement of limbs; Luke's tan skin and white clothes, and the blue-skin and brown clothes of the other. Luke managed to get a few punches in, before his opponent retaliated with a swift right-hook to the blond-haired man's cheek, nearly breaking Luke's nose._

 _Luke could feel blood running down the side of his face, and sand kept getting into his blue-eyes. He clawed desperately at the face of the other, punching and kicking to get away from the alien._

 _'I'm not going to die here!' Luke swore once more to himself._

 _He began to feel something inside him once more, for the third or was it the fourth time…_

 _Luke's next punch to the other's chest, sent the alien reeling back. And the kick Luke's boot-clad foot delivered sent the alien crashing into the crates._

 _Luke was desperate to survive… and he was angry at the thief._

 _Luke lost himself in the feeling that welled inside him. What the young man didn't realize is the extent of the damage he was doing. That it wasn't possible for his kicks to be that powerful or that his punches held too much strength behind them. He didn't notice, and he didn't care._

 _He was raging inside and he wanted this creature to feel what Luke had felt._

 _Fear._

 _When Luke had finished. The Claatani was dead. Luke had beaten the creature to its death, it's face no longer recognizable. Blood coated the young man, staining his white clothing… and Luke found, that he didn't care. He didn't care that he had killed the creature, all he felt was; the welling feeling within him that helped him so many times. The Unexplainable Feeling._

 _Luke turned to leave the Bay. He knew there were no witnesses to this encounter. Tatooine was too crime-ridden for security droids and monitors._

 _Luke grabbed the Claatani's cloak that had fallen off the alien in their brawl. Luke wrapped the brown fabric around himself, pulling the hood up to cover his blood-spattered face. Before he left, he rifled through the alien's pockets until he found the credits that had been taken earlier by the now dead thief._

 _Luke walked the streets of Tatooine, traveling until he reached the outskirts and where his swoop bike was stored. He mounted it, powered it up and began his trip back to his home._

 _Luke had been traveling for miles, the twin suns were starting their descent into the West, and as he accelerated past another canyon, Luke began to shake. His thoughts finally catching up on what he had done to the thief, the Claatani. Luke slammed on the breaks, nearly pitching himself over the front with the force of his sudden stop. After the swoop bike stopped, Luke tried to get off… he fell. Hitting the sandy and rocky ground hard. He laid in the shadow of a canyon wall and he began to hyperventilate._

 _Luke's mind began to swirl, and pin-prick sized stars invaded his sight, darkness began to seep into the edges of his vision. He couldn't think! He couldn't breathe! Luke grabbed at his own throat trying to loosen the collar of his shirt, trying to breathe!_

 _Inky blackness took over his vision, and the young Skywalker slipped into unconsciousness._

 _(Line Break within Flash Back)_

 _Luke awoke to the smell of dinner. Or more specifically Bantha stew._

 _'Home. Aunt Beru.' Those were the first thoughts that came to Luke's mind as he regained consciousness._

 _"Au- Aunt Beru?" Luke coughed out, struggling to sit up. He kept his eyes shut to alleviate the headache that had formed behind his eyes._

 _"Not quite, my young friend."_

 _Luke's blue eyes shot open. He found himself looking into the grey-blue eyes of an older human man._

 _'Ben?' Luke looked at the man across the small hut from him. The man was old, his gray hair and raspy voice, a result of the years of living on harsh planets like Tatooine. Luke had met Ben Kenobi several times throughout the years. Whenever the old man came to visit his aunt and uncle. Luke never cared for what they talked about, all he knew was that his Uncle Owen didn't like Ben Kenobi._

 _'Since when does Uncle Owen like anyone anyway.' Luke didn't understand why his Uncle was so… mean to others… and especially cruel to Luke alone. If Luke had a credit for every time he had run away to hide from the cruel unforgiving hand of his own Uncle; he would have enough for a ship off this dust-bowl planet._

 _"Well, my young friend… care to explain yourself." There was no accusation in the voice of the older man. Simply patience was heard in the rasping voice._

 _'I- Wh-."_

 _"Do not try to lie to me, boy. I will know."_

 _Luke winced at that. Remembering his Uncle saying that very sentence._

 _"I was attacked." Luke began, his head tilting enough for his blond-hair to slightly cover his sky-blue eyes._

 _"By?"_

 _"Raiders." Luke lived by a simple Tatooine philosophy: When in doubt, blame the Tusken Raiders._

 _The blue-grey eyes of Ben never left Luke's own blue-eyes._

 _Luke went on with his lie, even though he had a feeling Ben was telling the truth about being able to know if he was lying._

 _When Luke had finished his false story about being attacked by Tusken Raiders; about a one-man swoop-race and a run-in with the band of blood-thirsty desert-dwellers. He sat back, he was still exhausted and didn't have the energy to continue with his charade._

 _Ben, throughout the story, sat on his chair gazing at the boy who sat on the cot across from him. He didn't need to use the Force to tell the boy was lying to him. Ben recognized the signs of a lie, especially when they resembled his own father's signs. Anakin always tilted his head to an angle every time he lied; when he was purposefully trying to charm himself out of a situation._

 _'Anakin.' Obi-wan looked down in his thoughts. He tried to bury the memory of his former friend, his brother, yet, every time he looked at the blond-haired man in front of him… there was no denying that Luke was Anakin's son. 'Not that that was a surprise, I was there when he was born.' Obi-wan thought wryly, he remembered Mustafar and Polis Massa with vivid detail… even when he didn't want to remember. Grief shadowed the heart of the former Jedi._

 _Several hours earlier, Ben had found the boy in the canyon due to a disturbance in the Force. The Force screamed at him to travel to the canyon. At the time, Ben didn't know why. Until, he saw Luke blood-covered and lying beside a swoopbike. Obi-wan had internally panicked._

 _'Luke can't die! I need him!' Obi-wan's panicked mind flashed through long thought-out plans. Plans that pertained to the boy becoming a Jedi, of defeating the Emperor, of killing… Vader. All of Obi-wan's and Yoda's plans of defeating the Sith and subsequently the Empire would be destroyed if the boy died._

 _'Though… if the boy did die, there was always the other one, the other Skywalker heir.'_

 _Obi-wan shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, before focusing back on the boy in front of him. Luke was still a teenager, barely out of boyhood. Luke had slipped off to sleep sitting against the wall behind him, his face relaxing in his sleep, his innocence clearly seen._

 _Obi-wan 'Ben' Kenobi didn't know what happened to Luke which caused the boy to be found blood-covered in the canyons of Tatooine. Ben didn't care to pursue it, he was satisfied the boy had survived. He considered his options quickly before coming to one with a sense of finality._

 _He was going to begin to train the boy. Whether his Uncle and Aunt approved or not. The boy was powerful in the Force, much like Anakin was, 'is,' he corrected. Obi-wan had heard story after story of the powerful, brutal Lord Darth Vader. The Jedi Killer. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. Sith Lord. The Betrayer._

 _What the sleeping Luke didn't noticed was the shadow of darkness and malice that came over the face of the other man._

 _What no person considered was this… Obi-wan did not leave Mustafar without damage._

 _He was going to train the boy to kill his father._

 _Whether the boy wanted to or not._

(End of Flashback)


	3. Alleyways and Blaster-bolts

I do not own Star Wars and I never will.

I apologize if any information is wrong, I am still researching to make this somewhat accurate.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Luke Skywalker shook off the memories of his life of Tatooine, his _former_ life.

He buried the memories of his temporary life with Obi-wan "Ben" Kenobi. The Crazy Old Hermit as Owen Lars had called him. Luke, after knowing Ben had agreed with his uncle. Those were memories of the Jedi Luke locked away in brain. He had banished those memories behind thousands of mind walls and locked doors. He gained access to them only when he needed to strengthen the Darkside within him, for the Dark side of the Force thrived on memories such as those. Anger. Fear. Rage. Madness.

Luke _hated_ Ben Kenobi.

One of Luke's greatest disappointments in all his years was: he was not the one to kill the old man. His father got the honor of it.

Though disappointed that he wasn't the one in the position to kill Kenobi, that fact did not stop the Imperial Prince from celebrating the death of the Jedi. Luke had celebrated by pleasuring himself with Spice, alchohol, and sex. He took any, male or female, to his bed, or even on the nearest surface. He spent weeks doing spice, bedding anyone, and nearly drowning himself in Kuati ales.

Luke still did not know how he would react to seeing Obi-wan in this Present time.

He continued on walking, passing thousands upon thousands of sentient beings dressed in stylish clothing, he passed droids and speeders, above him spanning the Coruscant sky, were skylnes full of speeders of any make, model, and type. Luke's blue-eyes spotting ships speeding off world and beautiful ships approaching the Capital Planet. As the young Skywalker kept walking the clothing around him got more lavish and much more expensive; he was heading for the Senate District. The Senate District would be beneficial to him. He knew the Jedi Temple was close by, the Senate building housed people like Bail Organa, Mon Montha, Sheev Palpatine… and his mother.

Luke's insides warming pleasantly at the thought. His Father would often, in private, talk with Luke about his beloved wife: Padmé Amidala. Luke had been shown holo-pictures, paintings, and holo-recordings that his father still had in his own possession, of the gentle Senator, that could wield a blaster with precision and talk her way through the loops and shadows of the Senatorial Rotunda with finesse. Luke knew that Vader had loved his mother, and now, Luke had a chance to see their relationship first-hand. To see his parents together and alive.

Turning his mind back to his task, he knew Anakin and Obi-wan would be arriving tomorrow and he was going to be ready.

He spotted the Senate building, rising in the distance. Luke was giving himself one day to get a lay for the land. Because according to R2-D2, he was a procrastinator, Luke thinking of his little metal companion, grinning to himself. He cherished the little blue-and-white trouble-maker.

Suddenly a blaster shot from above, entering the crowd around him. Sending Luke diving for cover as the populace; the sentients screaming and scrambling away from the fallen body, nearly trampling each other to escape from the blaster-bolts.

From his vantage point underneath a kiosk booth, Luke began inching forward enough to peer towards where the shot came from, he saw the glint off a blaster-rifle. The blaster-rifle was taking pot-shots into the crowd, ensuing mass panic. Four more sentient beings were shot, lying where they fell. A Toydarian. A female Twi-lek. And two Humans, both male.

Luke sent a flickering of the Force out towards the shooter. He didn't want any Jedi noticing him getting a fix on his location. Luke sensing, briefly, the shooter.

Luke's brows rose sharply.

Quickly sliding out from under the kiosk and crouching behind it.

Three more shots rang out; killing three more.

As the last shots began raining down, Luke bolted for the far-side of the street, leaping over one of the fallen bodies, and quickly slipping into the shadows of the building the sniper was in…

'Sniper is not the right word for this… this is pathetic.' Luke, thinking this, opening a side door into the tall building and entering in. Continuing is inner monologue, 'Death Squadron, now they can snipe, this one, I believe one would call them 'pot-shots'.' He thought this last half of the sentence with a ridiculously posh accent, purposefully mocking one of the tutors his father had employed to 'civilize' his son into the Empire. This particular tutor was born and raised on Coruscant and he believed that anything or anyone that wasn't from Coruscant itself was barbaric and needing to be cultured. The only beneficial thing about this tutor was that because of him, Luke was able to change his accent from the coarse Outer Rim accent to the charming Core World accent of the Coruscanti.

Luke, shaking his head slightly at the xenophobic personality of his tutor and his teaching techniques, began jogging across the layout of the ground floor room. It was a business office apparently. Luke glanced at the sign that shown the business name: Republica Insurance.

Luke snorting slightly at the name, his nose wrinkling. 'No creativity at all.'

Opening a door, he found a boardroom, another door he found a hallway, long and gray with fake plants everywhere. Jogging forward into hallway, his booted feet silent on the carpeted hallway until he reached the turbolift. Pressing the lift button, it opened automatically. Stepping in, Luke sent another flickering of the Force searching for the shooter.

'18th floor.' Luke pressed the corresponding button labeled 18.

As the turbolift began to ascend, Luke checked the current local chrono display on the turbolift's screen, figuring quickly in his head when the shots had begun. Calculating quickly, he had mere minutes before the Coruscant Police Force showed up, or the GAR… or even a Jedi. Luke had to physically clench his blue-eyes shut at that last thought, the Darkside rearing its head at the thought of Jedi blood. Luke's blood was beginning to agitate within him and he knew his eyes would be flashing sickly yellow as the Darkside was attempting to overcome the Force block he has up.

Breathing deep, he tapered it down, he couldn't afford to lose himself to the Darkside of the Force. He could not allow the Jedi to feel the darkness that dwells within the blond-haired man. That would cause panic amongst the Jedi and could premeditatively alert Palpatine to the young Skywalker's presence in the Past.

The turbolift came to a stop and its doors opening. Luke stepped forward, pulling his blaster from his holster, his senses on alert. If he had sensed correctly while he was under the kiosk, he wasn't fighting a-

A blaster shot rang out, the fiery red streak aimed for Luke. He rolled out of the way, coming up behind a table made of dense Kyshyyyk-wood, which he flipped on its side to shield him as the blaster-bolts littered the other side, he stayed crouching behind it.

Luke glanced around him, taking in the corners of the room, floor to ceiling. No security holos. Unusual, but he was not going to question his luck. Slipping his blaster back into his holster, as the rifle continued pounding the table, Luke reaching to grip his lightsaber.

Pulling it from its hidden holster, he glanced at his opponent around the edge of the desk. A Uulshos Justice droid with a blaster rifle. Luke not recognizing the blaster-rifle make and design off-hand. He had sensed correctly, a non-sentient. When Luke was under the kiosk outside he had sensed, or rather, what he had not sensed was a life-force, which only leaves droids as the other viable option.

Grinning, Luke, still crouching, tucked both booted feet securely under him.

He leapt. Over the desk towards the assassin droid. Igniting his lightsaber it's red glow filling the dim room, and reflecting off the droid's metal body. Luke parried the bolts, directing them into the floor and ceiling. Landing on his feet, he slashed at the droid. He missed! The droid retreated backwards, still shooting at the blond man. Luke parried, and swatted the bolts as he continued forward after the droid.

The droid released something from its external casing and threw it towards Luke.

Not even looking to see what it is, Luke dove for cover behind a ceiling pillar. The explosion causing shrapnel to litter the pillar, the percussion-blast overturning the desks and chairs in the room. All the windows blowing out.

Luke, feeling slightly singed from the flames, knew he had to finish this quickly before the CPF showed up. He stood up; his lightsaber in his left hand and pulling his blaster out of his holster with his right.

Luke spun out from behind the pillar, his blaster aiming for the center mass of the droid. The droid retreated, stumbling over the debris caused by its own explosive, yet keeping its feet.

It took three shots to the center mass of its chest, sparks flying. It's still fighting! Rifle still firm in its grasp and blasting away at him.

Luke bolted towards the droid, dodging the blaster bolts and blocking those he couldn't. He swiftly came up in range of the droid, kicking it harshly in the chest, toppling it. Luke jammed his blaster into the neck of the droid, aiming slightly up to its core, and fired. The droid's head exploding unto the floor; bits of wiring, metal fragments, and sparks.

Straightening up, Luke took a breath. Adrenaline finally settling inside of him. Luke looking around the room, taking in all the damage from the fight. Stowing his blaster and lightsaber back to their hidden holsters, his ears picking up on the sounds of sirens from outside the building.

'Sithspit! No time,' Luke turning back into the building away from the windows, away from any camera the CPF could be using from the outside of the building. Luke backtracked to the turbolift, before noticing the building next door through the windows down the hall to his left, away from the turbolift.

Luke ran down the hallway to the window. Unlocking it and opening it, he peered out. His blue-eyes taking in the alley far below.

'Nope! Nope, nope, nope. I'm not even going to try that. I would die.' Luke could not even tell if he himself was being sarcastic or not. Glancing back at the turbolift number display from his position down the hallway, the lift numbers flashing upward from floor 1. The Coruscant Police Force was here.

'I am going to die…' this was Luke's final thought before he jumped; wrapping the Force around him as he fell.

'This is going to hurt!'

He hit the ground hard, rolling as best he could to take the impact of the fall.

Rolling to a stop against a large trash receptacle, in a tumble of limbs. His first thought being, 'I survived? Thank the Force! If I didn't have it…' Luke never appreciated the Force as much as he did in that moment. Luke was capable of jumping expansive distances, due to Force enhancement. Though, he had never attempted falling 18 stories before.

Rising shakily to his feet, he stumbled away from the alley entrance that opened into the street where the CPF was beginning to create a blockade.

'They kriffed up their job…' Luke thinking to himself, limping farther into the dark alley. The CPF did not even have an officer in the alley. Falling 18 stories had hurt!

'Mental note number 53: Never tell Father about this.' Vader would be furious if he found out his own son had willingly chosen to jump out of a building from that height… though Luke had heard from Emperor Palpatine himself, that Anakin had once, during his Padawan days, leapt out of a speeder in the skylanes that crisscrossed Coruscant in pursuit of an assassin targeting his mother, Padmé. The assassin being Zam Wesell, a Claudite from Zolan. A planet located in the Mid Rim.

'Maybe Father won't be _that_ angry?' attempting to reason with himself.

'Who am I kidding?! Father is going to lock me up in his palace on Coruscant… again!'

Remembering the result of his weeks of celebration after Ben's death. His father did not approve of finding Luke in a massive hotel bed with five others, some of whom were intoxicated or high on deathsticks, Luke himself was feeling the affects of the copious of alcohol he had spent the previous hours enjoying while he was being pleasured by his bedmates. And all six of them completely naked, when Vader came storming through the door.

Vader would never allow his son to live that situation down. Luke was humiliated at being caught, though it was his own fault for not being discrete in his celebrations.

The alley he was in opened up into a plaza. Even with the explosion from minutes earlier, sentients were still milling about, continuing their shopping and dining. With a war on, sentients were beginning to get used to the dangers of living in the Capital. They continued on with their lives. Though there were noticeably less people than what was probably usual, apparently not everyone agreed with the 'keep calm' mindset.

Luke attempted to keep his limp from being noticeable. With his nearly constant use of the Force as often as he had been, regardless of its limited usage, he knew someone most likely took notice of it. He could only hope that the Jedi believed it to be one of their own, and not a stranger.

Luke walked for a mile, stumbling into another alley and collapsing. Everything hurt; from the fight to his long fall from the window.

Luke held his face in his hands, mentally berating himself for fighting the assassin droid. 'that wasn't my fight!' It wasn't any of his business what happened on this world, he shouldn't have cared that civilians were being killed like that… yet, he still did care. Vader had once said that Luke held the heart of his mother, of Padmé, inside him. His mother had the heart of a warrior and the compassion of a healer.

And Luke wanted that fight.

In hindsight, he realized, he was wanting to have an outlet for releasing the stress from his predicament of being in the Past. He needed the rush of adrenaline that came with the physical exertion. To distract him momentarily from his current reality. Finding something that had a sense of normality. Fighting, killing, did that for him. He was raised on Tatooine in the abusive hands of his Uncle, his passive Aunt, and of coming under Old Ben's 'training.'. After that Luke was found by his father, saved more like, and Luke was thrust into the ways of the Force and the Darkside. He was taught everything from politics to survival to weaponry to wartime tactics. His normal became Lord Vader and the Empire. Luke learnt to thrive under the watchful eye and honest care of his father. Vader was never cruel to Luke, yet he was strict when it came to warfare and Force training. When Luke chose the path of the Darkside, the path of a Sith… that was his own choice. Not his fathers, not the Emperors, not any ones. Luke chose to walk the path of passion, to use his anger not hide it. Needless to say, both his Father and Palpatine were satisfied with the young man's decision…

Luke found comfort in few things: Fighting, sex, and alcohol.

Yet he also found comfort in the friendships he had made since being raised by his father.

Shaking his head, he stood up once more, leaning against the building behind him.

'Why am I always in alleyways?' he thought, bemused, looking around the alley he was in.

Shaking his head once more he focused on healing his tired limbs. The fall had jogged his knees, his ankles and his shoulders. Focusing and giving the quick thought of 'what the hell?' he allowed himself access to the Force, and slowly began to heal himself. Luke, mentally, thanked his father for teaching him, how to heal himself with the Force. It was one of the ways Vader was able to recover after Mustafar and it was one of the first things Vader had taught his son. He would rather be healed with the Force, than to be caught vulnerable.

A quarter of an hour later, Luke was ready. Everything was healed. Luke could sense multiple Jedi heading in his direction. Blocking the Force within him once more and stepping out into the street, continuing forward and finally reaching the Senate District.

The Senate Building stood out most of all. Skylane traffic was crisscrossing the areas around it. The giant rotund building that held the political hold of the Republic. Luke's blue-eyes took everything in; beginning to map out everything in his head. The Senate building would be the anchor point of his mental map. He knew the Coruscant Opera House laid a district or two over. The Jedi Temple was within sight. The Ambassadorial Sector; which held the apartments of Senators and the higher-class. The Palace District was within sight as well; where sometime in the future the Emperor would have his Imperial Palace.

(Line Break)

Luke, having spent nearly the entire day in the Senate District and he was exhausted and tired of walking. He had seen skylane bus depots and thought about using them to get around easier. He had nixed that idea, wanting the freedom to go where his mental map and his own curiosity took him.

Having snatched a few credits here and there, he had bought several holozines that featured either Anakin, Obi-wan or Palpatine. He had not found any that features his mother.

Spotting a park.; the massive trees, flowers of various colors, a fountain, and a few durasteel benches could be seen. Luke walking through the park until he found a bench that was nearly hidden behind bushes and a massive tree. Collapsing onto the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him and setting the holozines next to him. Tremors of an adrenaline rush were still causing his fingers to tremble and his legs to feel shaky.

Luke began scanning the first holozine; a picture of Anakin and Obi-wan on the cover. According to the reporter, Anakin and Obi-wan were quite the duo. Having negotiated peace trades on various planets or having fought in the front-lines of the war; from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds. From the article Anakin and Obi-wan fought for the underdog, fought the Separatists on every front, for the sake of the Republic.

They were, are, war heroes.

Luke studied every picture of his father. The brown-gold hair, the scar, the only real difference between Anakin and Vader, aside from age, was the sheer dominating presence and the cold-blooded leadership of Darth Vader. These particular qualities could not be found in the confident male in the holozine.

Luke picked up the next holozine. Again, this one had a picture of his father, Obi-wan and a representative from Brentaal. Luke furrowing his eyes at the article; wasn't his father and Obi-wan just coming back from there? How did the journalist get the information so quickly, but then again, news travels as fast as lightspeed when the story is important… or apparently concerning The Hero with no Fear. Luke perused the article. Noting a few things here and there, such as; the 501st.

Reading that section a few times over, he began thinking back…

'Vader's Fist!'

Luke snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't realized he had shouted it in exclamation. Excitement began bubbling inside of Luke. His sky-blue eyes nearly lighting up. A pair of Bothans turning to glance at the disturbance made by the blond man.

Luke, embarrassed, silently waved at them before nearly stuffing his nose back into the holozine. His cheeks burning red.

Luke letting the embarrassment fade, turning his attention back to the article.

That's who these men were! Or at least, he knew their successors. Luke worked alongside this legion in his time!

The 501st worked directly and specifically for Lord Vader. Luke knew the 501st had sworn their loyalty to Vader himself, not particularly to the Emperor, nor to the Empire. This is considered; treason. It was treasonous to be loyal to anything other than the Emperor. But somehow, this was allowed because of who Vader was. Vader is the supreme commander of all the Imperial forces and was known amongst the Imperial forces to favor the 501st, or as Luke knew them; Vader's Fist. They were his legion, his troops.

Knowing now that Anakin was involved with the 501st during his Jedi days, this now made sense in Luke's mind, why Vader chose this particular legion to favor.

Not only that, but this would explain the trooper's loyalty to Vader too! If, at least, a few of these men knew Anakin was, in fact, Vader!

Luke turned his gaze up to the tree branches above him, his eyes hooding, as he began to remember.

Scenarios flashed through Luke's mind of when he had seen their loyalty first-hand and Vader's reaction to it. He remembered his father planning battles and even taking some advice from the higher ranks of the 501st, he had even accepted constructive criticism from his own officers. He remembered this last incident particularly, because his father was not known to take any sort of criticism, if it didn't come from the Emperor Palpatine. Luke was shocked when his father took the advice with an air of patience and not hostility.

He vaguely remembered, his father fighting alongside these men. His crimson lightsaber flashing and leading the charge against the Rebel Alliance. He had seen trooper sacrifice themselves to protect Vader and even Luke had been saved more than once by these brave men.

Yet, it wasn't only the 501st troops that his father favored. Luke remembered men like Erv Lekauf, a former imperial officer, who had retired after being severely burned protecting Vader; Grand Admiral Thrawn, a Chiss and commander of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer: Chimeara; and Firmus Piett, the admiral of Vader's own flagship: Executor. All of whom were known to be close associates of the Dark Lord. This resulted in assassination attempts on all of them, even Luke himself as a few close-calls. Yet, even with those attempts, these men, nor the troopers, strayed in their loyalty to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Luke once had a conversation with the Grand Admiral which in it, the red-eyed man said, 'Lord Vader would never ask something of us, he would not do first himself.' That was a sign of true leadership according to Thrawn. This aspect of Vader's personality was something that these men respected.

Regardless of this; Vader was not weak. Even when, he knew, that the 501st legion and men cringed when Vader's temper flared which always resulted in someone's death, usually a non-501st victim. He was brutal on the battlefield and ruled with an iron fist. Darth Vader was not a man to be trifled with. Anyone who disobeys him, ends up in an early grave. Luke had seen officers who had disrespected his father meet a swift end with a Force choke or even with the Darth's own lightsaber. Vader does not allow disobedience nor disrespect amongst the Imperial Forces. He was not known for his mercy.

Luke remembered how and when Piett had been promoted to Admiral. It was because of the insubordination of Admiral Kendal Ozzel during the Battle of Hoth. Though, according to Thrawn, this was planned in order to have Piett take control of the Executor, a man loyal to Vader instead of the Imperial fanatic that Ozzel was. Vader was looking for an opportunity and it had presented itself with Ozzel's purposeful approach of Hoth which resulted in alerting the Rebel's to the Empire.

Luke forced himself out of his memories, paling and shuddering at his next thought.

'May the Force have mercy on anyone that should betray the Dark Lord of the Sith.'


	4. Seeing the Chosen One

I accidentally deleted my entire draft of this chapter. I had to rewrite the whole thing from memory and hoped it was still going the direction that I wanted it to. *sobs*

* * *

Returning to his hotel for the night, Luke slept fitfully. He tossed and turned for hours, the rough blanket falling to the floor as he kicked and squirmed. Nightmares disturbing his sleep.

He jolted awake to tears in his blue-eyes. Terror gripping at his chest. He couldn't breathe!

 _"_ Everything hurts!" he gasped out! Panic swelling and constricting his breath. His muscles tense and rock-hard, his lean body beginning to ache.

He wanted to escape these feelings and desperately wanted to dive into and hide within the Dark Side, to have it shield himself fully from the memories that arose while he was asleep. When he willed it, the Dark Side shrouded the young man, hid his mind and even his body from the world around him. For him to be able to disappear, even for a little while was calming to his spirit. Though he did not disappear in an invisible sense, simply the world around did not realize his existence, he simply ceased to be. His body remained but his existence vanished. People, sentients, and droids passed him by without any noticing him…

His dreams though… he often thanked the Force, that he did not gain the Force ability of Premonitions. His father suffered from that particular ability, though Vader was more capable to shield his mind against them now… for those visions had only caused grief to the Dark Lord. Luke did not dream of the death of his loved ones, like his father did.

Instead, the Prince of the Sith dreamt of fire, of flashing lightsabers; blue, red, and green. He dreamt of his father. He dreamt of Ben Kenobi… It had been years since Luke had last dreamt of Obi-wan Kenobi.

He sat up slowly, gripping the rough sheets beneath him in clenched fists.

'I can't-'

He struggling to take a breath deeply. He swiftly began drawing on the Force to ease his fears and to wipe the dream from his mind; to shut it away in the back of his well-fortified mind.

The panic began to ease until he realized.

This nightmare of Ben Kenobi he had just had tonight and Anakin and Obi-wan would be arriving back on Coruscant today…

'No! I can't face Obi-wan, not today. I'm not ready! _'_ shuddering for a moment before curling his knees to his chest wrapping his arms about them. Anger and fear flashed through him once more.

A sudden thought speared through him.

He could kill Obi-wan! Excitement and darkness stirred within his chest. This would stop Obi-wan from stealing Luke away as a newborn baby! This would stop Obi-wan from hiding him away from his father! He could be raised as a Sith!

Though Luke was extremely powerful in the Force and the Darkside… how much more powerful would he be if he had been raised from birth to be Force-user! His father would train him in the Darkside! He wouldn't have to suffer under the brutal hands of his Uncle and Ben Kenobi!

'Yet…how would Anakin and Padmé react?"

This thought stopped the Prince cold.

'Father. Mother.'

He knew that Anakin, Padmé and Obi-wan were friends. Had been since the Invasion of Naboo. How could he kill Obi-wan, get away with it and still keep his parents in the dark about him being the murderer of their friend and mentor?

"What do I do?" he spoke this out-loud as he laid back down. Did he kill Obi-wan in revenge for his future actions? Or allow him to live?

He had to meet Obi-wan in person at one point; because of Anakin Skywalker. If Luke spent any amount of time with Anakin, Obi-wan was bound to show up. Meeting Anakin would ultimately lead to Obi-wan.

He laid in the darkness for hours until the morning lights of Coruscant began to brighten the world outside the dingy window.

"What do I do?"

He rose from his bed the next morning and used the 'fresher.

Pulling on his clothes, he wrinkled his nose at the smell. Ash, garbage, blaster residue, and sweat assaulted his nose. He needed new, clean clothes and quickly, if he was going to finally find his father today. Thanks to the Jedi from the alley investigation, he now knew what landing platform Anakin and Obi-wan would be landing at. Landing Pad 467b which was one of the largest landing pads nearest the Senate Building.

Walking out of the hotel, 'hopefully for the last time.' He started towards where he knew the clothing district was… if he was in his own Time.

'Why can't this be easy? Why did things have to change?! Kriffin' hell!' annoyance passing through him as he dodged around a trio of Clonetroopers and giving a dirty look to the Republic symbol that was innocently emblazoned on the Coruscant News Network. A Network that showed clips of the latest senatorial debate.

Passing a pair of humans, and a trio of Sullestans, the young Prince started jogging towards the nearest surface entrance.

"Sith spit!" Huffing out a sigh, he hoped he knew where he was going. He didn't consider checking for essential things, such as clothing, yesterday during his jaunt around the senatorial district.

Once he reached the surface, he paused in a patch of sunlight that filtered between the massive skyscrapers of the upper levels of Coruscant. He let it warm him all over. He sighed…for a moment, he was content.

Continuing further, the scent of Vakiir eggs and Alderaanian flatbread assaulted his nose. Placing a hand on his stomach as it grumbled.

'When…?'

Tilted his head the side as he passed by the sleek and brightly lit up buildings, his thoughts returned to the last time he ate…The Corellian Restaurant. _'_ How many days…?' In his rush to prepare for Anakin's arrival time, the young Prince hadn't eaten. Thankfully he was smart enough to drink the multiple free bottles of water the hotel, surprisingly, provided.

Finding the source of the delicious breakfast scent; a small kiosk, he ordered a flatbread stuffed with Vakiir eggs from the owner of the kiosk.

Taking a bite, he savored it. It was one of his favorite breakfast foods.

Scarfing it down quickly as he walked, he noticed a holozine stand, slowing to take note of the covers once again.

One showed a picture of Sheev Palpatine. The Chancellor of the Republic.

'I wonder what he would do-"

Someone bumped into him, knocking him a small step.

A blue-haired human female.

'Zu-orra.' If Luke remembered correctly. It was the woman from the Corellian cantina.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" The blue-haired woman lightly grabbing his arms, checking him over for any injuries.

"It's alright. Zu-orra, correct?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you remember me!" she giggled out, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"Of course, I remember the name of a beautiful woman." Luke charmed out.

"I'm so glad to see you again! Since you're here! I can show you the Republic generals we were talking about!"

Zu-orra pulled him over with surprising amount of strength to the nearest holozine stand, the one Luke was looking at before. Pointing out the newest ones that featured The Hero with no Fear and The Negotiator.

Before Luke could stop her, Zu-orra had slapped a few credits on the counter and snatched one of the holozines before hooking her pale arm through Luke's and pulling him down the walkway. She began to show him article after article of his father and Obi-wan. Luke caught glimpses of titles such as " _Chaos in Cato Neimoidia",_ " _The Negotiator stars in the recovery of political disagreements on Sullest." "The Hero With No Fear's favorite starfighter."_

Luke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the titles. 'So tacky."

He turned his attention back on Zu-orra herself, "How are you?" Luke asked before noticing her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of his clothes.

Seeing the opportunity presented by her reaction; his inner Sith knew how to play to his advantage…

"I'm doing great, especially now that I got to see you again!... But…Ho-how are you?" She attempted to ask delicately, eyeing his clothes.

With a charming smile, "It's… been a long night." Overexaggerating tired eyes and slumped shoulders.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I… got robbed!"

Her eyes widen in shock, a slim hand coming to cover her chest in surprise. "What? When? Did they catch who did it? Did you call the CPF? What did they take?" question after question spilled from her full pink lips.

"The CPF? Yes. But sadly, the thieves took all my luggage. My money, everything but what I'm wearing!" Luke played it up. "I apologize for the smell, I can't afford new clothes currently." Crocodile tears filled his eyes, as his blue-eyes turned downcast, he gently bit his lower lip.

Zu-orra melted at the sight. "Di-Did you contact your family? Or your bank? Perhaps they can send you credits."

'You see,' he sniffed delicately, 'I've been temporarily disowned!"

She gasped once more, touching his arm gently in empathy. "Why would they do that?!"

"My father did not agree with my desire to help in charity and relief work. Let alone agree with my political views! He even went so far as to forbid me from contacting him as long as I continue in my beliefs. He,' Luke sniffed again before lowering his voice,' he's a Separatist Sympathizer! My own father!"

Zu-orra threw her arms around him, pulling the Prince close.

Returning her hug gently, he smirked into her neck.

'Got her.'

-Hours later-

Luke came away with black pants, black boots, dark crimson shirt and a pewter-grey pilot's jacket. The entire outfit screamed subtle-money. The fabric was pricy and the boots sturdy, yet sleek. His blaster, lightsaber and comlink hidden safely away in concealed holsters.

Running his hands though his hair, Luke slipped into the crowds with only a wink at his companion.

Zu'orra blushed in response, while gently adjusting her dress.

From the distance of a skyscraper above the landing pad, Luke saw _The Crystal Moon._ The ship that held Anakin and Obi-wan was beginning its landing cycle. Landing gear appeared and the ship slowed, leveled off and began to slowly descend and land with only a small jolt to the hull. The ramp lowered and out stepped two men.

The first, of course, was his father. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. The Hero with no Fear. The General of the 501st. Tall, wavy, dark blond hair, and though he couldn't see from this distance, blue eyes, nearly as blue as his own. Anakin was dressed in his Jedi robes, cloaked in dark brown, a black leather tunic and sturdy black boots.

Coming to stand next to him was… Obi-wan Kenobi. The Negotiator. General of the 212th.

Luke's eyes turned glacial in anger.

Luke was surprised by what he saw. He knew Kenobi as a bitter old man. Though apparently not as old as he looked when Luke saw him years ago in his Time. This Kenobi was dressed in the more traditional neutral colored Jedi robes. He had short auburn hair and a full beard.

'Tsk. Figures Kenobi's good-looking.'He did not dwell on this; Kenobi would be a crazy old man within the next decade anyway.

The pair of Jedi both stood confidently and seemed completely at ease with one another. They seemed like friends. Allies. Brothers.

'Kriff me.'

This was going to be harder than he thought.

The young Imperial prince found himself leaning against yet another alley wall, scowling to himself. He could not figure out how to approach Anakin about his situation, let alone his own mother, the formidable senator; Padmé Amidala. Frustration was building… and perhaps a hint of desperation. He wanted to go home, back to _his_ Coruscant. He wanted to turn around and see his father; Vader. He'd even settle for seeing the Emperor. He needed his father's or the Emperor's guidance in this. He needed something he recognized. Then he came to realize after seeing Anakin for the first time…

He did not know what to do.

He had followed Anakin and Obi-wan until they neared the Jedi Temple.

With a growl, anger radiated off him, he turned and stalked deeper into the alley.

The Galaxy trembled when the Imperial Prince was stressed and angry.

When the Prince was angry; something or someone died.

Luke blamed this habit on his own father. Darth Vader was known galaxy-wide for his quick-temper and his sheer brutality. Vader was known to kill incompetent officers, dirty politicians, slave-traders, Rebels and their sympathizers.

With his mind made up. Luke left the alley, heading towards the walkways that would lead to the lower levels of Coruscant.

Someone was going to die tonight. Tonight, Luke was the hunter amongst the prey.

Finding the nearest entrance to the lower levels of Coruscant, he traveled down. Lower and lower and lower and lower. The warm rays of the suns faded away. Artificial lights began attempting to light up the darken streets of the lower levels. Neon lights cast shadows on his lean, youthful face as he kept walking down. With a nudge to the Force, he concealed his presence from those around him. Walking past sentients who were high on Spice or stumbling due to the alcohol swimming through their systems. Males, females, young, old, species from hundreds of planets and moons passed him by.

The street before him split into four avenues.

A huddled group of individuals in one of the streets caught the piercing blue eyes of the hunter. Luke ducked around a corner, into a doorway and peered out enough to see what was calling his attention from this particular group.

It was a group of three beings. A human and two Twi-leks. All three of them male. The human was tall and broad shouldered. Intimidating looking. Dark brown hair, clean shaven, with cruel brown eyes. The man was wearing a worn pair of blue pilot's pants, a gray undershirt and a dark brown pilot jacket.

He eyed the other two sentients. One Twi-lek was red-skinned, the other green. They cowered in before the man.

Adrenaline began coursing through him, his fingertips beginning to tingle.

The man was speaking too low for Luke to hear. A vibro-blade held to the throat of one of the Twi-leks. The Twi-leks trembled in fear. One seeming to desperately plead with the man that held a knife to him.

In a split-second, the red-skinned Twi-lek bolted down the street. Abandoning his companion.

A cry of shock and fear came from the green-skinned Twi-lek. His pleading became louder and more desperate, his hands clasped before him in terror as his friend fled. The man casually pulled a blaster from beneath his jacket. Turned slightly and calmly shot the escaping Twi-lek. The crimson bolt hit the Twi-lek between the shoulder-blades causing the Twi-lek to fall. Dead.

A shriek drew Luke's eyes from the fallen Twi-lek to the only living one. The man had placed the barrel of his blaster between the eyes of his captive. A moment passed before the second Twi-lek fell dead. The man had murdered the two in cold-blood without a hint of remorse. Ice-cold and brutal.

The man spit on the corpse at his feet, before re-holstering his weapon and casually walking away,

Luke followed the man that had murdered the Twi-leks. He wasn't following the man because of the crime he committed. _'Force knows, I've done worse.'_

A brawl came spilling out of a cantina to their left, distracting the Sith. A Dug, two Humans, and three Grans fighting. Personally, Luke didn't like Grans, their elongated eyes disturbed him. Freaky looking beings.

He turned his eyes back to the murderer. The Sith did not follow him because of the crime he had just committed, no Luke followed him because he was simply bored and wanted _something._ Something to fill the void within him. The void that began growing since he had woken up in this new Coruscant. The loneliness, the feeling of isolation of being alone in the Past, the anger, the confusion, and frustration of not-knowing how to contact his father, both Anakin and Vader. One to connect to, the other to help him. Whether or not to kill Obi-wan.

The Prince needed an outlet.

The man strode into a cantina. Luke followed close after in the shadows.

Slipping into a booth after placing his order with the nearest available waitress droid. Luke sat back, debating how he should play this. Using the Force to coerce the man into a fight would be too easy. Stabbing him in the back in front of witnesses would cause unnecessary trouble.

The man had several women at his elbows. Simpering, simple minded women. They set his teeth on edge.

Luke was raised amongst women like Admiral Daala, Aurra Sing, and Mara Jade. He smiled slightly to himself, thinking of Mara. His on-again-off-again girlfriend and lover. Beautiful and fiery Mara. The thorn in his side. The Emperor's Hand. The woman who was going to strangle him once be got back for worrying her. For an assassin and a Force-user; Mara Jade was a worrier especially when it came to him. She loved and hated the dark idiot prince.

'Stars, she's going to kill me and Father will probably let her.' He shuddered internally. How was his Father reacting to his disappearance? Knowing Darth Vader there were planets burning and his fleets were deployed searching for the son.

Thinking back to his escapades with his dangerous and risqué lifestyle, especially when his father was busy elsewhere. Suddenly…

Taking a sip of his ale, Luke knew how to play this.

Drawing on his confidence, be stood up and made his way to the bar. With a flick of the force, Luke sent the women away, causing their attention to be elsewhere. Leaving the prey alone and so needy…

(Minutes later, in the back alley behind the cantina.)

Luke allowed the man, now known as 'Kess' to push him against the rough wall. The back of his jacket taking the brunt of it. The man smothered Luke's face with sloppy attempts at kisses. His rough hands groping and rough. The Prince knew he'd have bruises in the morning.

'Kriff the Jedi… I need this…' Luke trembled internally, as the Darkness within him began swelling with his next move. He silently pulled the vibro-blade from the man's hip holster, covering the sound of it sliding it out with a half-hearted moan. Luke moved one of his hands to the back of Kess' neck, caressing him.

Tugging at Luke pants, Kess was scratching Luke's skin in his haste to disrobe the Prince. Luke winced mentally when he heard the sound of his new clothes beginning to tear.

He positioned the knife.

Luke's eyes tinged sickly yellow.

Before stabbing it into the man's gut.

Kess jerked, his breath choked, the man tried desperately to step away from the excruciating pain. Luke's mechanical hand, like steel, kept the larger man in place with his hand on the other's neck.

Kess struggled, trying to scratch, tear, punch. Anything to get The Dark Prince off him. Luke, with slight wave of the Force, kept the man from fighting back.

The other man froze. His eyes gained a wild light as his limbs became locked in place. He keened and began to sob.

Luke wanted him _helpless_. Unable to fight back. He wanted the man to know his death was imminent. He wanted the man to _suffer_. He wanted the man to be _terrified._

Luke jerked the blade back before once, twice more stabbing the man. Blood coated the man, dripping to the dirty alley ground. It began to puddle beneath their boots. He left the blade deep in the man's guts.

The Dark Side swelled in joy. Luke felt the rush of pure ecstasy rip through him as the light left the man's eyes.

Releasing the man, the corpse fell with a thud.

He eyed the body with a look of disgust.

Walking out of the alley, he took a breath, a sigh of content…The Darkside swelling once more.

'If the Jedi want to catch me now… I'll kill them all and their blood will stain the ground…It will be glorious…'

With that final thought and the blood that coated his hands beginning to chill…Luke smiled.

* * *

*CPF: Coruscant Police Force.

*I'm not getting too technical with the Level Numbers on Coruscant. I read about them and heard a few podcasts on the topic… but, I figured it doesn't have to be too accurate. Just so long as the gist of where our Dark Prince will be is known. Honestly, I probably will (eventually) attempt to get more accurate. But trying to find platform landing pad numbers and level numbers gets a little confusing especially with the lack of actual Canon knowledge on that particular topic. I'm honestly just having childish fun putting random numbers together.

*Pardon any spelling errors/grammar errors!


End file.
